


(Podfic) Will Graham, Unexpected Company and the Very Nice Day

by Azure_K_Mello, ventusprinceps



Series: (Podfic) Friendship is Not My Forte [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Awesome Alana Bloom, Backstory, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Food, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal is a manipulative cannibal, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Will Graham Has a Nice Day, Will Graham Loves Dogs, Will Grahams backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_K_Mello/pseuds/Azure_K_Mello, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventusprinceps/pseuds/ventusprinceps
Summary: Pretending to be Hannibal’s boyfriend was hard because it was so easy. But nice people to eat meals with, comfortable weather and a head that doesn’t hurt can change any mood for the better.Follows Alcohol is Never the Answer.





	(Podfic) Will Graham, Unexpected Company and the Very Nice Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Will Graham, Unexpected Company and the Very Nice Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/869918) by [Azure_K_Mello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_K_Mello/pseuds/Azure_K_Mello). 



> Thanks for listening! If you like this series don't forget to leave love, and def don't forget to go tell Azure_K_Mello as well! I'd have nothing to read if it weren't for amazing authors like them!

Mediafire Download:

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/als5mreaaajrel2/Will_Graham%2C_Unexpected_Company_and_the_Very_Nice_Day_by_Azure_K_Mello.mp3) | **Size:** 35.35 MB | **Duration:** 00:41:23

Soundcloud:


End file.
